


Icarus Rising

by Gothams_Only_Wolf



Series: Euphoria [2]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Asexual Awareness Week, Asexual Natasha Romanov, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Sam Wilson, Couch Cuddles, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Sam Wilson's Wings, Sam Wilson-centric, Winged Sam, Wingfic, Wings AU, World War II Spy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 09:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5043817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothams_Only_Wolf/pseuds/Gothams_Only_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fly into the sun because someone will catch you when you fall. </p><p>Sequel to Euphoria in Flight</p>
            </blockquote>





	Icarus Rising

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sammy_who_are_these_people](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammy_who_are_these_people/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Euphoria in Flight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4600890) by [Gothams_Only_Wolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothams_Only_Wolf/pseuds/Gothams_Only_Wolf). 



> Ta-da! Euphoria has a sequel. Also it's Ace Awareness Week so be aware of your friendly neighborhood aces. 
> 
> Someone pointed out that I need to explain the world of Euphoria a bit better so... info-dump!
> 
> _Winged coexist and came from humans in the early days._
> 
> _Wings are a recessive genetic trait but will often pop up unexpectedly._
> 
>  _Human/human, winged/winged and human/winged pairs can all produce winged or human children._
> 
> If you've got more questions that are not answered in the fic, please direct them to my Tumblr; bamfcoyotetango

* * *

**-Two Years Later-**

Sam stretches out on his bed with his feathers flaring wide and up to the ceiling. Bucky's up already, spinning one of Sam's molted dark russet feathers by the quill with a small, sad smile. The circles mean that Bucky woke up before Sam and didn't ask for comfort like he usually does. 

"Bucky?" Sam yawns and scrubs at his eyes sleepily as he folds his wings back down. 

"Am I shallow?" he mumbles. 

"Buck, c'mere." Sam unfurls his left wing, curling it so they're in a dome with just them and the golden sunlight filtering through his feathers. "No, not in the least." 

"Still think I'm cute?" Bucky's smile is smaller than normal but it's there. 

"Definitely." Sam peppers his lover's face with soft, sweet kisses that make Bucky laugh. "Who put that idea in there, hmm?" 

"Winged down the way, apartment 8." comes the reluctant admission. 

"That old fart?" Sam rolls them over so that Bucky's head is laying on his chest, curling both wings around him. "He's a pile of down feathers. Don't listen to him." 

"Why'd he say it?" 

Sam sighs heavily but explains, "A while back, about seventy or so years ago, a relationship like ours would've been illegal." 

"Not the gay part, I take it?" Bucky asks as he looks up at Sam from where he's laying. 

"Nah. The winged and human bit, though the other part might've been questionable back in the day." He snorts as he cards his fingers through Bucky's mop. "There was this huge international case... Got settled in our Supreme Court a while back. A winged hooked up with a human in World War II." 

When Bucky frowns in confusion, Sam offers more, "Gabriel Jones and a Slovakian spy* got married by an Army Chaplain at the end of the war in France, not knowing that ol' Gabe was a winged. It got out that Maria knew Gabe was winged and married him anyway. A huge case blew up trying to separate them, especially since she was somewhat famous and Gabe was the triple no-no of being black, winged and an American soldier. Long story short, they're still married today and still advocating for equal rights." 

"Wait... Is today—" 

"The anniversary. Some winged are bitter about not being able to marry the human they saw in secret before the case got settled. I think Number 8 might be one of them." Sam shrugs as he unfurls the wing cocoon. "Kinda been made into a national holiday and all." 

"Should we go out at all?" Bucky asks as he straddles Sam's lap. "We should celebrate the old-fashioned way..." 

"Mmm, that is an excellent plan."

* * *

They do end up going out for brunch, getting thumbs-up or even giggles as Bucky murmurs Russian endearments in Sam's ear. 

Natasha shakes her head at them but joins them on her break. 

"Sam told you about the date, I'm guessing." Natasha snorts as Bucky makes a show of straightening Sam's wind-ruffled feathers with his usual attention. "It's cute." 

"You wanna cuddle?" Sam half-raises his groomed wing in a completely serious offer. Natasha hesitates briefly but nods, mouthing 'later' when a customer sweeps into the shop. She calls in her favorite pair of part-time employees, the Maximoff twins, in order to spend the rest of the day with them.

* * *

Sam's nestled between Natasha and Bucky as they visit museums as well as poke briefly at the events being held in the various DC parks. Natasha's fingers are laced with his as she chatters away in Russian with Bucky, the pair of them practically glowing from the attention he pays them. 

Part of him wants to hold the moment forever and preserve it like a pressed flower or a scrapbook photo. 

Natasha does it for him, snapping several pics with her phone and posting them online. 

"Oh my god, look at them. Winged and human and they look so _hot_. I'm totally gonna ask out that red-head." Sam overhears and he can't help the snort that escapes him. 

"What?" Natasha switches back to English flawlessly as she looks at him with a raised brow. 

"Some dude-bro wants to ask you out. Said you were super hot," Sam relays and she cracks a mischievous grin. "Oh no. Nat, no pran—" She kisses him on the mouth and Sam keeps laughing into the kiss, making Natasha laugh too. 

"Awe, Nat, what am I supposed to do with the 'Ace in Space' sticker now?" Bucky grumbles as he spins Sam on his heels to kiss him too. 

"Still mine. I'm just trying to find out where to stick it on my nerd car." Natasha points out as the dude-bros from earlier bemoan their 'loss' to Sam. 

"Damn it. Winged's got game." 

"Told you they were a lost cause." 

"They're leaving now." Sam says as he does a stationary jump to follow them with his eyes. When he touches down again, he sheepishly fixes both Nat and Bucky's longer hair. "Sorry. I keep forgetting about the downdraft." He does a double-take at his wings and steps back to open them to their full span, curving them forward to check the length. "Holy _shit_." 

"What?" 

"Uh, not here." Sam folds his wings tightly along his back, shocked at what he saw. "It's important though." Bucky tugs on Sam's dark green knitted sweater, a wordless question in his eyes. "I'll explain."

* * *

Natasha steals Bucky's maroon hoodie and Sam's grey sweat pants as per usual while Sam changes to his flannel pants. Bucky's digging for something, Sam blatantly checking out his lover's rear view (encased in light blue gag gift pants with a shield motif) with a happy sigh. 

"You could bounce a quarter off that ass," Natasha snickers as Bucky finds whatever it is he's looking for. It turns out the object in question is one of Sam's flight coverts, the least damaged of the ones from his crash landing. Peggy had followed through it seemed. 

The hood of the gag gift pullover (matching the pants with the shield design front and center) flops back as Bucky pulls the feather on a necklace over his head to settle around his neck. 

"What was so important that you freaked on us in the park, babe?" Bucky asks as he joins the under-the-wing snuggle pile. 

"Some parts of being winged we normally keep from people," He starts after licking over his suddenly dry lips. "It's... It's incredibly private. What I'm telling you is not to be said elsewhere in the vicinity of another winged. I'm serious." 

"I promise this goes nowhere else." Natasha says immediately. 

Bucky follows with, "Cross my heart," 

"Our wings can grow past puberty." Sam takes in a shuddering breath as he holds Bucky and Natasha's hands. "It only happens when we trust someone or we're really comfortable in a place we can call our own." 

"How far?" Natasha asks the question that both humans are dying to know the answer to. 

"A foot on each wing. My wing span went from sixteen to eighteen in the past two years. It's gotten to the point that I'd trust you with my life." 

Silence holds for about fifteen seconds before Sam blushes heavily and blurts out, "It, uh, it's okay if that's super heavy for you guys and I understand if—" Both of them hug him close, Bucky presses soft kisses to his temple and cheek as Natasha pillows her head on Sam's chest. 

"We're not going anywhere you don't want us to, Sam." Bucky murmurs fondly as he cradles the back of Sam's head with his free hand and touches his forehead to Sam's. "We may not be like me and Steve, womb t' tomb, but you're our guy. Say it with me; Tasha and Bucky aren't leaving." 

"Tasha and Bucky aren't leaving," he dutifully repeats and then smiles brightly. 

" _There's_ that sunshine. Y'know, when you landed on me... I thought you really were an angel. Sweetest smile I've ever seen." Bucky reminisces as they settle further into the soft couch cushions.

* * *

Sam buries his face back into the pillow, half-asleep as he listens to Bucky singing quietly, slipping away to dream with the 

"Hit me like a ray of sun/Burning through my darkest night/You're the only one that I want/Think I'm addicted to your light..."

**Author's Note:**

> Comment, complain, ect. 
> 
> *Referring to the real-life WW II Slovakian spy Maria Gulovich Liu; pretty much a BAMF 
> 
> If you get my other reference, comment!


End file.
